1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device may include two substrates facing each other, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Since the thickness of the liquid crystal layer may affect the light transmission passing through the liquid crystal layer, a spacer is disposed between both substrates to uniformly keep a gap between both substrates.
When an external force is applied to the liquid crystal display device, the spacer may be deformed by the external force, changing the distance between the two substrates. This change in the spacing in turn affects the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer. Moreover, depending on how the external force is applied, the spacer may move in a lateral direction, possibly causing damage to one or both substrates.